The Glass is Half Full
by Fanty
Summary: A crossover between Danny Phantom and Inuyasha. Danny and co. take a trip to Japan, but what happens when they encounter a glass demon who feeds off the souls of half breeds? InuXKag DannyXSam FINISHED NOV 2005
1. Separate Worlds

_Discalaimer: I own none of the characters, you and I both know it, so let's leave it at that!_

The Glass is Half Full

_A Danny Phantom/Inuyasha fanfic_

"Woo-hoo!" Danny yelled as the plane began it's descent. "I can't believe we're finally here!"

"Yeah, after 32 hours of sheer torture," Tucker added. He then returned his face to the puke bag and gave out another bloodcurdling retch.

"Bleh!" Sam stuck out her tongue in disgust. "If I had known you were gonna be airsick I wouldn't have sat next to you!" She was seated directly in between Tucker and Danny, so as she slowly moved away from Tucker, she was that much closer to Danny. Danny tried not to notice Sam's presence, but his face immediately betrayed him by turning a bright shade of crimson. Danny snuck a quick look over at Sam and noticed her face was the same color. He opened his mouth to say something, but all of a sudden the plane jerked forward. Danny looked out the window and saw the ground coming up pretty fast. The plane finally touched down, and Danny couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. As he undid his seatbelt he glanced back over at tucker. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He wasn't sure if he had ever even seen a ghost that was that pale. Tucker shot him back a very annoyed look, but Danny brushed it off. He couldn't believe he was actually here! In Japan! His school had offered the summer exchange program before, but he never thought he would actually have the chance to visit a location as exotic and faraway as Japan!

The seatbelt lights came off and soon an announcement was made that it was time to get off the plane. Danny grabbed his carry-on and the carry-on of the still-green Tucker. He made his way to the front of the plane and then started down the stairs. He looked around himself at one of the largest cities in the world, Tokyo. The skyline here was amazing, piled high with buildings hundreds of stories tall, flying marquees and larger-than-life billboards, displaying products the likes of which Danny had never seen in America.

As he was taking in the awesome sights a voice behind him suddenly interrupted, "Move it!" and joined forces with another voice "Come on!" . Danny noted the disgruntled voices and made his way down the staircase where he was soon joined by Tucker and Sam.

The group took in their settings and decided it was time to rest up a little. Although it was 10AM it felt like it was 2AM due to time differences and jet lag. The school had put them up in a high rise building that was right in the center of everything. Danny thought it would be cool to be right in the middle of all the action, but he found out soon that being in the middle of one of the world's busiest cities made for poor sleeping conditions. Around 2 o'clock PM he got up from his bed, frustrated with his failed sleeping attempts. He was sharing a twin room with Tucker, who apparently, had no trouble sleeping no matter the circumstances. He thought to go up to the next floor where Sam and another girl were sharing a room, but then decided against it. He wasn't even sure if the boys were allowed to go up to the girl's floor, being that this was a school field trip. Well, he'd see her soon enough, he thought. The group was having dinner together at 6PM. He made his way out of the hotel's hallway and down the elevator. He figured this would be the perfect time for some exploring. He hopped on a bus and decided to go where it took him.

Kagome ran for the well. Inuyasha was trying desperately to stop her from going back to her time, but she had so many important things to do. She knew just what to do to get him off her back.

"Osuatti!" She screamed. He immediately stopped where he was and plummeted to the ground. Kagome wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a few choice words escape his lips. "I'm going back for three days. Don't you dare try and come to get me!" She looked back over her shoulder at the wobbly figure of Inuyasha trying to find his feet again. It was almost pitifully cute how he was getting up. Kagome thought she felt the tiniest singe of guilt for sitting him so abruptly. "Bye for now, Inuyasha" she said, flashing a smile. Then she hopped down the well and returned to her time.

She climbed out of the well and began to make her way to the house. She looked around. She knew it was summer, and that was the busy season around here. Higurashi shrine depended on the heavy flow of tourism during the summer months. But for some reason, there was no one here. How very strange, she thought to herself, must be a slow day or something.

She stepped into her house "Mama, Grandpa, Souta, I'm ho-ome!" She was soon greeted by her mother.

"Hello Kagome, home at last? It's been so long this time! How are things in the other world?"

"How is Inuyasha?" Her brother interrupted.

"Fine, fine" Kagome said. She didn't like talking about the other world too much with her mother, she didn't want her to worry about her too much. Kagome knew that her mother wouldn't stop her from going if she knew, but she also knew that it would make it that much harder for her, and Kagome wanted her mother to suffer as little stress as possible. She walked over to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Kagome…" her mother said.

"I love you Mama." She said. "I just wanted to let you know!" She gave her mother a big smile and started towards the stairs. She was so tired. She just couldn't wait to lay down on her bed. At that very moment, just as if she had read her mind, Kagome's mother called out to her.

"Kagome, would you like me to wake you up for lunchtime?"

"Yes please! Thank you Mama!" Kagome replied. She stepped inside the door to her room. Ahh, it felt so good to be home!

Higurashi Shrine? It sounded interesting. Danny glanced at his watch. It was nearly 1PM. He had ridden the bus for a while, but he hadn't really seen anything that sparked his interest. He had gone past giant malls, and some pretty interesting-looking open air markets, but since he was broke like a joke, he didn't quite know what he would do in those types of places. He decided to enter the shrine. He was greeted by a rather amiable old man, who spoke to him in Japanese. Danny thought to himself that those Japanese classes were about to pay off! As he drew in a breath and prepared to greet him, a girl, who looked to be around his own age came running towards them.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Lu-unch!" She stopped, "Oh, sorry Grandpa, you're with someone." The girl looked at the stranger and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you!"

_Author's note: Alright, here we go again! Hopefully I'll get lotsa reviews this time (hint, hint)! After I first pitched this idea at the end of my other Xover phic (The Advocate) I was dismayed at the amount of feedback I got for it. NONE! Come on you guys! Let me know! Oh, and I would like to thank my readers, you guys are the coolness. I know I always say that, but those of you who stuck with me last time are the awesomeness! I'll try not to disappoint! Once again, if you want to contact me with ideas about possible Xovers, or to let me know how much ya like (or hate) me, just leave me a review, or you can email me! Bye for now!_

_Fanty_


	2. An Awkward Pairing

Danny felt a calm sense of serenity standing by the sacred tree Goshinboku. "This place is so amaing Kagome, why don't people come here more often?" he asked. Kagome looked down. She had taken over showing him the shrine. His Japanese was atrocious, and grandpa was having a hard time understanding him. Kagome could understand him better, and it helped that he was her age. He was actually really easy to talk to. Not like that pushy Inu-Yasha. It was a rare occasion that he would ever talk to her about anything important. But when he did…Kagome snapped back to the scene abruptly.

"I was wondering the same thing," Kagome replied. "You see I'm-" Kagome thought for a second, "away a lot, and when I left, people were coming here regularly. But now-" Kagome thought about it. Danny interrupted her train of thought.

"Here, I have an idea! I'm here with a group of High Schoolers for a school trip. I can bring everyone from my school here, maybe that'll help things pick up." Danny flashed Kagome a smile. This boy was so nice to her! She blushed.

"That would be great Danny-kun," his name sounded so weird in Japanese. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She didn't know whether she wanted him to say yes or no. Yes would be good because he was being so nice, and it was only fitting that she show hospitality to the stranger trying to help her family. However she had a nagging feeling that, by getting to know him better, she might be betraying Inuyasha. She got a hold of herself. It was just dinner! What did it matter? She looked up at Danny.

"Um, I'd love to, but I have to go back to where my classmates and I are staying. They have to keep track of us somehow! But after visiting the required historical sites, my friends and I will be coming over. Is there a specific time when it would be convenient?" Danny asked.

Why did this feel so awkward? Kagome didn't know what to do or say. "Um, anytime is fine, I'll uh, see you then! Bye for now!" Kagome walked back to her house. She was tempted to look behind her to see what the stranger was doing. She resolved that she must not. But as soon as she got inside the house, she couldn't help casually glancing out the window.

Danny watched Kagome walk back to her house. What an odd girl she was! She was so flustered. Maybe it was all the traveling she said she'd done. He shrugged it off. Maybe she was just worried about her family. Danny knew all about that. His parents were a constant source of worry for him. Whether they were letting ghosts out of the ghost zone, or inviting them into their home, he could never predict their next move. He looked up to the sky. Hopefully everything was okay back home. He had to remember to call them when he got back to the Hotel. He looked at his watch. It was 5:55! He was supposed to be back at the hotel by 6! He looked over at the bus stop, which was a still a few blocks away. The bus was leaving! Oh this was his luck! And he would be in so much trouble if he wasn't back in time! They'd probably ground him, and that'd mean not seeing anything for a whole day! Not to mention breaking his promise to Kagome. Well, being a ghost did have its advantages. He looked around him. The street was pretty crowded, so he ducked back into the safety of the shrine. "I'm going ghost!" He said almost to no one. But someone was watching…

Kagome gasped at what she saw. She was surprised to see Danny running back to the shrine. She was about to leave her place at the window to go ask him what was wrong, but then she saw him duck behind a tree. She wondered what was wrong, had he seen something scary. But then she saw the silhouette of a ghost leave from the spot where Danny had been hiding. She jumped out the window "Danny! Danny, are you alright?" But to her horror, Danny was gone! The ghost was gone! She looked up at the sky. She didn't see the ghost take Danny, so where did he go? Then a thought crossed her mind. Was Danny the ghost? No, it couldn't be, she thought. He had said he was from a high school in America, and he was in High school. Was he a Hanyou? Kagome thought about this. But there were no demons in this day and age. She would have to find out tomorrow. But then how? She couldn't just go up and ask, "Hey Danny, are you half-demon?" She needed someone who knew how to tell. She needed someone who could tell, or smell, the difference between the human and the not-so human. She smiled deviously. She knew just the Hanyou for the job!

_Hello again! I'm thinking about making these end notes a regular thingy, I always have so much to say! Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter (ms. uniqueful and EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord) and for everyone reading! Keep the feedback coming everyone! Much much love!_

_Fanty_


	3. Mixed Emotions

The demon crept slowly through the glass. "Hanyou…," it muttered softly, "Your soul will make a fine addition to my collection." He touched the forehead of the sleeping Inuyasha with his cold glass-like fingers. Then he shrunk into a tiny bead of life and crept inside Inuyasha's flesh.

Inuyasha stirred and woke with a start. He looked around him. He felt some sort of evil presence, but it slowly the feeling sank away. He looked across the campfire, to where Kagome normally slept. He felt a sudden moment of panic when he saw that she wasn't there. Then he remembered, she wasn't here this night. He had woken himself up countless times during the nights Kagome spent with him and the rest of the gang. She was so frail. Someone had to protect her. He knew that she felt safe in her own time, but he couldn't help but wonder. Who would be there to protect her, when she finally went to her time to stay?

He went back to sleep with a pain in his heart. Little did he know, that for once, this pain was not caused by his longing for Kagome.

"Feh! There is no way I am going to help you with your little future boy-problems!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Boy problems!" Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha with flames mounted behind her head. "Inuyasha…" she began. She had come back here bright and early. She thought that he might have even been happy to see her. But it seemed she had come back just in time to argue with him. What could she do?

"Wait, wait…I didn't mean…" Inuyasha's face filled with an unspeakable fear. The kind of fear that only showed itself when he faced an unbeatable foe, or had an argument with Kagome.

"Ou..sou…" The flames behind Kagome's head began to spiral out of control

"Kagome…wait!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"wa…." She looked down at Inuyasha. It was actually pretty funny

"Fine, I'll help you." He gave Kagome a big smile that seemed to say 'please don't hurt me!'

"TI!" Kagome yelled. She knew he said he would help her, but he just had to pay for his earlier comment. She calmed down and brightened her expression. "Come on, Inuyasha!" She called brightly. "We'll miss Mama's breakfast, so hurry up!" She skipped toward the well. It always made her so happy when she got her way! She knew that Inuyasha would follow her. He struggled to his feet and began to walk the other way. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, "You get back here now!" Inuyasha lept into the air. "Inuyasha! Don't run away from me! OSUWATI!"

A giant crack was heard as Inuyasha made contact with the ground. "Kagome-chan is so complicated." Sango noted from her hiding place in the bushes. Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement. They all breathed a collective sigh. It was going to be an interesting day.

Danny woke up with love in his heart and sunshine on his mind. Okay, well maybe that was a bit of an overstatement. He was kinda grumpy because he hadn't slept well, and maybe he had a cramp or two but, for the most part, he was happy. He had just made it in time for dinner yesterday, and was happy to tell everyone about the cool shrine that he visited. Of course, not everyone was as excited about it as he was. It seemed everyone else wanted to use their free time to go play video games or something. What a waste, Danny thought. But he had suckered Tucker and Sam into joining him today, so at least that was something.

"Come on Danny, the bus is leaving!" Tucker called. "I saved you a seat, so come on." Danny rushed out the door to jump on the tour bus that the school had rented for the day. He was actually really excited to see all the historical sites.

"Hey Danny!" Sam greeted him cheerfully. "How was your night?"

"Eh, it was alright, I couldn't sleep much, but I guess it was because I was so excited. I just love being here, you know?"

"I don't think that's why you couldn't sleep," Tucker looked at Sam slyly. "I think Danny found a girl he l-l-l-likes!" Tucker couldn't help it. He had to tease Danny a little.

"What are you talking about Tucker?" Danny asked. He couldn't possibly know about the feelings he harbored for Sam, he hadn't told anyone about those. He almost felt guilty for liking his friend that much. He looked at Sam and blushed. But when their eyes met, he could see that she was blushing too.

Tucker saw this display and was notably confused. He was talking about Kagome. The way Danny had described her made her sound like someone he might have had a crush on. And why else would he be so gung-ho over visiting a dumb-old shrine?

"I can't wait to visit the shrine today Danny, it's so cool that you found that place" Sam said, to break the awkward silence that suddenly come between him. "I've always wanted to go somewhere spiritual so I can get in touch with my chi." Sam clasped her hands together.

"Chi?" Tucker asked, "What's that?"

"It's the soul or spirit. It's said that visiting the shrines can help purify your spirit." Sam informed him.

"Didn't you pay attention at all in Japanese class?" Danny asked. Although he couldn't really blame him for spacing out. Danny probably would too, if Sam hadn't been so interested in it. He always tried to take an interest in the things she did. Not in a stalker-type way, but just so he could have something to talk to her about. Talking to Sam had to be his favorite thing in the world.

The bus came to a halt. They were at their first stop. Danny looked at his watch. Only 4 and a half more hours until free time and they could go visit the shrine. He couldn't wait!

_Fanty's notes: the big THANK YOU edition! _

_Hello everyone! I just wanted to say how happy I am at the response to this story. You all are so encouraging! A special thanks to zelda-rules and EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord (sorry if this chapter wasn't too zany, I hope you don't mind, But if it's zany you want, check out my Inu-fic 'laundry day', I think the title speaks for itself!) Thanks to everyone else who read, and keep reviewing. Honestly, it makes my day! _

_Fanty_


	4. Unsolved Mysteries

Finally! Kagome couldn't believe how long it had taken them to get here! They had missed breakfast and lunch! And all because Inuyasha got mad because she told him to sit. Honestly, Kagome thought, if he didn't want her to tell him to sit, then he would just have to start behaving more often! Inuyasha jumped down the well first followed closely by Kagome. When they arrived, Kagome heard familiar voices talking.

"There she is!" Grandpa shouted. Kagome looked up at the figures of her grandfather, Danny, and his two friends. Sometimes her Grandpa was truly brainless, she thought, eyebrow twitching.

"Ummm…" Danny said. He offered her his hand. Why was she climbing out of a well with a bow and arrow? This girl might have been more bizarre than he had originally thought!

"I got it," A masculine voice said. A boy in a traditional red outfit and baseball cap appeared beside him. Danny had only seen that type of dress in his Japanese textbook. What was going on here? A small blue vapor appeared out of his mouth. Was there a ghost nearby? Danny decided to ignore it this time. Did he really have an obligation to track down ghosts in Japan? While he was on vacation? And it wasn't like it was coming from the ghost-zone portal in his basement. Maybe it was just some spiritual energy or something from the shrine.

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked at Danny. "Hi Danny, this is Inuyasha, he's a friend of ours." Danny looked at the stranger. He put out his hand in greeting, but instead the boy started jumping around him and sniffing him.

"Umm, was this what you wanted to show us?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know this guy!" Danny exclaimed. "What's with this Kagome?"

The boy looked up at Danny. Perhaps he had been acting a little weird, but he just wanted to get this little errand over with and go back home.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, then to Danny, then back at Inuyasha. Leave it to him to do something like this. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but Inuyasha got there first. "This one's clean Kagome. I'll see you later! He started so jump towards the well. Kagome panicked. Was he trying to reveal there secret. She didn't want to do it, but she had to.

"Osuwati." She replied. Inuyasha crashed down on the floor with a sharp ker-pluck. Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared. Talk about your culture shock. Kagome put on her best smiley face and looked at her guests. "Thank you for coming. Right this way please." She said. Danny was completely mystified, what did that stranger mean by 'clean'? Could Japanese men smell germs or something? All of a sudden he doubled over. His ghost sense was tingling like never before. Sam rushed over to him.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know, this has never happened before. My whole body feels the presence of a very strong….something. I'm not even sure if it's a ghost." Danny clutched his sides. "Normally I can tell if there's a ghost by my breath, but I feel this in my whole body."

Kagome heard this. Something was wrong, and Danny could sense it. But he wasn't a demon? What was this. Then all of a sudden she heard a yell coming from where the well was. It was Inuyasha!

Kagome rushed over to the well, leaving Danny and his comrades behind. "Inuyasha," she called, "what's happening?" She looked down at the floor where Inuyasha lay, his body convulsing madly.

"Ka…go…me…." he stumbled to say through the convulsions. Kagome picked up his head and held him. What could she do?

"Hang on Inuyasha!" She cried. She wish she knew what was happening. She took her eyes off the writhing Inuyasha for a moment and saw Danny's two friends help him into the hut. What did he think he was going to do? She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. What could she do to help him?

"The ghost energy is coming from that boy" Danny said. I don't have any other choice guys. Danny looked over at Kagome. Good, she was looking away. "I'm…going…ghost" He said weakly.

As Danny transformed, Kagome turned her head. All of a sudden she saw, as if in slow-motion Danny's appearance change. His clothes changed into a black jumpsuit, his eyes turned green and his hair turned white. What was going on? And just when she thought she didn't know what to panic about, she saw Danny leap into Inuyasha.

_Alright, here's your new chapter, sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! I just didn't want to start a battle and then leave ya hanging there. Thank you to my lovely readership (I actually have one of those now!), and everyone who reviewed. (Qwest: Glad you like the story, hopefully I can get more reviews as time goes on!)(zelda-rules: thanks for reviewing again, sorry it was so short, and I know this one's not much better, but I promise, the next chapter will be a doozy. Scout's honor!) _

_Don't forget to review everyone!_

_Fanty_


	5. Garasu

What was this? Inuyasha thought. The last thing he remembered was falling down on the floor in tremendous pain, and then he completely lost control of his body. Where was he now? He could faintly smell Kagome, so he knew she was close by. Was she in danger? He had to wake up! He tried to focus all his energy but couldn't. Then he became aware of a presence that hadn't been there before. He felt the presence push through him, and then he opened his eyes.

Danny threw himself directly into the body of the erratically convulsing Inuyasha. He had done this type of thing before, but this time it was different. The ghost that inhabited him was something that he'd never encountered before. He pushed his way through the body and successfully released the boy from the ghost's control. Or at least, he thought he did. As he watched his human body continue to spiral towards the outside world, he came to the realization that something had separated his two forms. He watched as his body collapsed to the floor. Sam ran over to him and "Danny!" she cried. She looked over at Kagome, who was pretty much in a state of shock. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I don't know what's wrong!" Sam knelt over the lifeless figure of Danny, and started violently sobbing.

"Sam!" Danny cried out. Why couldn't she hear him? "SAAAAMM!" He cried from inside wherever he was. He pounded on the barrier that lay between them. Where was he? He looked around. He was in somewhere completely different. When his body and his ghost were separated, his ghost had been contained here. And there was something else that had come along with him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Where was he? An almost transparent boy was trapped with him. "Where are we?" he asked simply. He stood up. Then he saw something that worried him.

"It seems that some part of ourselves is trapped here. But who are you? You don't look like the same person I phased through." Danny looked at the young man standing before him. But then again, he thought, I don't look like the same person either. He looked at his human form that lay outside. Then he looked to the form of the stranger, and noticed that it had changed. Though still unconscious, it seemed to have more of an evil aura about it. And some stripes had appeared.

"It's still me." The boy walked up to the barrier. "Somehow my human self is stuck here, while my demon self stays out there." The boy pounded his fist on the barrier, and to his astonishment it shattered. "What?" he said to no one in particular.

"Finally". A voice said that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Finally what?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Finally you've decided to let me feast off your weaknesses, half-breeds" The voice began to center right in front of Danny and Inuyasha. It took the shape of a woman with long black hair and huge emerald eyes. She seemed dangerously beautiful.

"Who are you calling half-breed!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah, and who are you calling weak!" Danny joined in. He wanted to be able to at least yell something.

"Let me explain," The emerald-eyed woman said. "My name is Garasu, and I am a glass demon. I absorb my energy from an outside source, and capture it in little glass balls. I planted one in you the other night, Inuyasha, you may recall. But I wasn't expecting to capture two half breeds, I didn't even know it was possible!" She looked at Danny. "But I'll ask my questions later. My glass absorbs the stronger form of half-breeds and transports them here so that I may feast off the weaker forms that are left behind."

"Feh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Now I know you're lying. I'm not strong at all in my human form!"

"No one was talking about brute strength," Garasu said, "I was talking about the strength of your life force, yours is sustained by your human half." Inuyasha pondered this. He had always seen his human half as a hindrance, but now that he thought about it, wasn't it that side of him that kept him passionate? That kept him going in tough times, and that kept him fiercely protective over the ones he loved?

"Now you," Garasu said, looking at Danny. "You are an anomaly. It seems you were not born a half breed. You were so easy to separate, almost as if your two sides didn't even want each other. And you are so weak. The only reason why I took your demon form over your human form is that when you're human you can't even protect yourself. Let alone Samantha."

"WHAT!" Danny exclaimed. "What do you know about Samantha and me, what do you know about anything!" He charged the demon. He had virtually no power by himself. But he didn't care anymore.

Garasu laughed. "Don't play with me Danny Phantom, I've seen your heart. I've seen how you 'protect' a city that hates you, parents that don't understand you, and a girl who won't acknowledge you. By devouring you, I'm probably doing you a favor!" With that parting shot her already huge eyes grew larger and seemed to reflect Danny's soul. He began to slowly walk towards her, as if in a zombie like trance. Inuyasha stepped between Danny and Garasu.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled. "Danny! Think of the ones you love. Think of what's worth fighting for!" He tried to grab a hold of him, but just phased right through him. What could he do? He knew if he didn't think of something soon, it would mean disaster for both of them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome and Sam looked at the seemingly lifeless bodies of the two men. Both were in such a state of shock and horror that they didn't know what to do. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then suddenly felt some sort of pulse. She witnessed in horror as she saw the human form of Inuyasha come out of Inuyasha's body and then materialize. She looked over to where Danny was, the same thing seemed to be happening, but instead of his human form, his ghost form left. Kagome thought to herself that she would give just about anything to know what was going on. "Inuyasha," she cried softly to the slumbering demon that now lay before her "How do I help you?"

_Hello out there! Let me just tell everyone how incredibly happy I am at the response to this story. I know I've said it before, but man, I just feel so fuzzy inside to know that I've written something that people actually like! _

_So keep those reviews coming guys! _

_Fanty_

_Special thanks:_

_Damien Shepard: Thanks! I had been milling this idea over in my head for a while, and I'm so glad that people didn't think it was too weird or something_

_Aura Spectre: Thanks for the compliment! I've never been told I 'rule' before! So happy you enjoy it!_

_Tenchi Yoma: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters, very helpful indeed! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last 4_

_Shadow Kitsune67: I'm happy you like the idea, hopefully I do it justice! sweat drops_

_KatrinaKaiba: Glad you enjoy the story! Hopefully Danny gets himself outta this one eh?_

_Zelda-rules: Thanks for reviewing yet again! You are just so reliable, big big big huggles for you! Can't wait to see what you say about this one, hopefully you likey _

_Inuyasha Tetsusaiga: Yikes! Please don't sick the clone on me yet! I'm sorry he's not all tough in this one, hopefully you can forgive me? Thanks for the review though. looks around just in case Whew! _


	6. Past and Present Confusion

As Danny approached the wide-eyed Garasu, there was only one thing he could think of. Sam. He approached the giant monster, but what he saw before him was scarier than anything he had ever experienced. He found himself in a familiar location, he was home. He saw his parents, swallowed up into the ghost zone. He saw his sister, abducted. He saw Tucker, zapped of all his energy. He saw Sam, being carried off by ghost, screaming for help. All the while he seemed to hear an ominous feminine voice. "Danny Phantom has let us down, he couldn't save us. Danny Phantom couldn't…" He recognized this voice, but from where? He tried to phase out of his human form, but he couldn't even remember what 'phasing' meant. He was loosing more of himself by the second. "Danny Phantom couldn't help us…" That voice! Someone had to stop it! "Danny Phant--"

"Think of what's worth fighting for!" another voice pierced the darkness. Danny knew this one. It was Inuyasha! That's right, and that voice was Garasu! He needed to escape from Garasu with Inuyasha! The illusion disappeared, and Danny was once again standing directly in front of the glass demon. Obviously, Garasu and Inuyasha still thought that Danny was entranced. In a rare moment of genius, Danny grabbed Inuyasha's hand, temporarily lending him his ghost powers and phased out of the glass orb.

They hit the ground with surprising force. Of course, Danny couldn't feel it, but he could tell by Inuyasha's expression that they'd fallen pretty hard. He looked up at the sky. A giant glass org shattered into pieces. Whew! At least that was over! Or at least, he hoped it was. Danny looked down at himself, he was still ghost though, it was if the human portion of himself had just…disappeared? He looked over at Inuyasha. He seemed to be contemplating the same thing. He looked around. Where were Kagome and Sam? Shouldn't they be here? Now that he thought about it, a lot of things were different. There were no buildings, no streets, and no noise.

"W-where are we?" He turned to Inuyasha with a puzzled look.

"We're home." Inuyasha said. "I don't know quite how to describe it, but Kagome calls this the feudal period." Inuyasha had wondered if people in Kagome's time were aware of going back to different places, but judging from Danny's reaction, he could tell that it was a pretty scarce phenomena.

"The _FUEDAL _period? Of _JAPAN_?" Danny couldn't breathe. His senses told him that he had indeed traveled several hundred years into the past. But how had it happened? And how would he get back? He turned back to Inuyasha, he had so many questions to ask. He was about to open his mouth when he noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be talking to his shoulder.

"Myoga-jiji…" Inuyasha said, "What's going on?" Danny noticed a little black speck on his shoulder. Was that a flea he was talking to? Danny resolved that he must have hit his head and this was all some bizarre dream. But then again, he thought, his life had never been ordinary.

Danny looked back over towards his companion and tried to listen to the conversation. "So what your saying is that this 'Garasu' was controlling us from this time period, and that's why we've been transported here instead of the future?"

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama," The flea replied. "Garasu planted something inside of you that would transport your human form into that bubble so that she could devour you. She's actually a very weak demon, so she makes use of golem dolls. If you can find out where she exists, you might be able to regain your normal form."

Inuyasha looked over at Danny. He looked as white as a ghost. But then again, he was some kind of ghost demon. He was surprised that he didn't act normally to this type of thing, the life of a half-anything could never be simple.

Danny was speechless. He looked over at Inuyasha looking at him, and knew he was supposed to ask something. Something poignant. He opted to panic some more "The _Feudal _era? Of _JAPAN!_" He began his hysterics all over again. If there ever was a good time to panic, he figured it was now.

Inuyasha looked away. What a weakling. "So can you help us or what?" he said to the flea. "I don't think this guy from the future can take much more of this."

"I can't tell you much, most of us thought Garasu was gone for good, she hadn't been seen for so long. I'll see if I can find out anything, Good luck with future-boy!" With that the old flea demon hopped off of Inuyasha. "I'll be back soon!" Feh! Inuyasha thought, that was debatable. He thought about looking over at his companion, but he didn't want to hear that same phrase he always said whenever Inuyasha lent an inquiring eye. "The Feudal era of Japan, Keh! What a moron…"

"Hey! Who are you callin' a moron!" Danny asked. He might be a little freaked out, but he wasn't a moron.

"I'm callin' you a moron!" Inuyasha shouted. "You know, like or not, we're in this together, and you might want to keep a level head if we're _ever_ going to make it out of this, you have to pull yourself together!" Inuyasha turned his head and Danny saw an expression the likes of which he had never seen before. It stopped his train of thought, and for a time he was speechless. That seemed to be happening a lot today. But what could he say to these eyes that were at once sensitive and vicious, compassionate and yet full of a fierce desire to take his revenge on this, thing, that had wronged him.

"I-I guess so… I'm just a little creeped out by all this." Danny replied.

Inuyasha stood up. "Well, I'm a little creeped out that you're a ghost. But if I can face it so can you." He gave Danny a hand up. "Now come on, I think I have an idea that can at least get us back to where our bodies are. But you're gonna have to do some walking. Are you up to it?"

Danny stood up proudly "Walking? Ha! I can fly!" With that Danny took to the air. "let's just see if you can catch up!" He started flying at a very fast pace, leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Hey, moron! You're going the wrong way!" Inuyasha called. Of course he was, Danny thought. He just couldn't seem to catch a break today. He changed direction and resolved to stop trying to show off and just follow Inuyasha.

/---------------------------------------------/

"All right" Inuyasha said. "Whenever Kagome or I go into this well we're immediately transported to her time period."

"So it's a magical well?" Danny couldn't believe it. This sounded like something out of a Disney movie.

"Yes," Inuyasha said begrudgingly, "a magical well." This boy was so thick.

"So all I have to do is just hop in?" Danny asked. He looked at the wooden well. Was this even safe?

"Yep." Inuyasha said, and he promptly tried to push Danny into the well. He didn't want to wait anymore for this guy's question. Much to his surprise however, his hand went right through him. Danny turned around.

"Hey, you tried to push me down the well!"

"So?" Inuyasha replied arrogantly. "If you can't be man enough to do it yourself, someone has to!" He looked away. "Now hurry up and get down there so I can see if this works or not."

Danny lifted one leg over the well, grumbling to himself. Who was this guy to dictate to him what to do. They looked to be the same age, so who died and made this guy team leader? He floated gently to the bottom of the well. "So now what?" He called. "Should I do a little dance or something? Chant?" He started doing the electric slide while chanting "What's-a-gonna-make-this-well-thingy-work?-ITS-ELECTRIC!-Whats-a-gonna-get-me-outta-this-stupid-period?-ITS-ELECTRIC!"

"What in the world is that guy _doing_?" a small voice said from above. Danny's face turned crimson as he looked up at what seemed to be a small child with bright orange hair.

"Don't mind him Shippo" Inuyasha said "He's just a moron from the future."

"Really?" Shippo asked. "Did he bring any Ninja Food?"

"Of course not, he wouldn't be that useful." He looked down at Danny's face in the well. "Are you planning to come out soon, or should I just leave you there?"

Danny began to float up out of the well. "Wow!" the little boy said. "He can float!"

"Yes, that is pretty interesting." A female voice said. "So just what are you?"

"Danny was a half-ghost, Sango, but that was until Garasu came along." Inuyasha said.

"Why couldn't you have brought back a pretty girl?" A man dressed in a traditional monk costume asked. He then received a quick slap from the girl known as Sango. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing the red handprint on his face. He turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Myoga filled us in on what happened with you and Garasu, and we wanted to come and back you up. Where is Kagome-sama?"

"She's still in the future. Can you guys babysit Danny while I'm away?"

"Babysit? _Babysit?_ Who's the baby?" Danny yelled.

"Sure thing Inuyasha," Sango replied, completely ignoring the raging ghost. "We'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"Thanks guys! I'll be back soon!" And with that Inuyasha hopped down the well.

_Hello everyone, sorry this chapter was so late in coming. It was the first week of school and all, and I was pretty busy. I'm still going to try to update at least once a week, so don't be mad! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. You guys are the greatest!_

_Fanty_

_KatrinaKaiba: I wasn't planning to put Sesshomaru in the story, but maybe a cameo appearance wouldn't hurt. I'll see what I can do!_

_Theducksrcoming: Glad you liked the story! Great s/n by the way, but for whom are the ducks coming? _

_Zelda-rules: Glad you liked the latest chapter, even if it was confusing (in a way you liked). Hopefully this chapter cleared up anything you were wondering about._

_XxRhythm-BreakxX__: Thanks for the support. I wasn't really sure about writing this in the first place, but I'm glad that people are enjoying it. Oh and thanks for the virtual cookies, I don't ever think I've received any before. Good thing they have no calories!_

_Shadow Kitsune67: Thanks for reading (again).You're so consistent! Love that you love the update and hopefully you love this one too! _

_InuSessyloverforeva: Glad you like-y! Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter!_


	7. A Solved Problem and A New Feeling

Kagome could not believe her eyes. She was almost suspicious of the human who stood before her. But he _had_ come out of the well that only Inuyasha and herself could travel through. But a human Inuyasha? Coming out of the well in the middle of the day? Especially when she had a demon Inuyasha laying unconsciously at her feet? But Kagome couldn't help but feel a huge surge of relief.

As the two stared at each other, no words passed between them. Inuyasha noted Kagome's red eyes, and felt like a he had to do something. He was so weak in this form, and Kagome's eyes reminded him that she needed protecting.

"I'm so sorry," he said simply. He looked down at Kagome's feet. His comatose demon form writhed. Kagome looked at it too. She had so many questions. She ran to Inuyasha and hugged him with every ounce of strength that she had.

"Inuyasha…" she said into his chest. As Inuyasha placed his human arms around her, Kagome noted the difference. He was so much gentler. She looked up at him, his black hair surrounding his face. "What's happening?" she said, her eyes pleading with him to make everything okay again. He told Kagome, in the most coherent way possible, about Garasu, and her ability to transport the strongest part of half-breeds into some sort of bubble in the past.

"So Danny is there too?" A shrill voice asked. Inuyasha looked over at the slight female knelt over a human Danny Fenton. Her face was pale and she was shaking. The poor girl, Inuyasha thought, she's not used of any of these things. It almost reminded him of Kagome on her first trip back to the past.

"Yes, Danny's ghost form is there." He said.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Sam asked.

"For some reason, only Kagome and I can travel through this well." A look of horror crossed Sam's face.

"How is he going to get back?" she whispered.

"We'll find a way," Kagome said "Don't worry Samantha-Chan, we'll get him back." Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I know it seems unlikely, but I think there may be a way to get you back together without Garasu. If that's so then all we have to do is go back to your time and figure out how to defeat Garasu and bring Danny back here." Inuyasha nodded. As nice as it was to hold Kagome as a human, he depended on his Hanyou body to give her the protection she deserved.

……………………………. …………………………

Danny sighed. Not only was this place weird to begin with, but the people were even weirder. "So let me get this straight," He said. He pointed to Shippo. "You're a demon," He looked to Sango, "you're a demon _exterminator,_" and then he looked to Miroku, who was eying Sango's bottom rather intently, "and _you're_ a priest?" Danny held his head.

"I know it might seem a little strange," Shippo said, "But we're all friends here, and even though you're a wimpy ghost, you can be our friend too!"

"Who are YOU calling wimpy!" Danny asked the tiny fox.

"Don't forget!" Shippo exclaimed, "I'm the Youkai here! I'm the all-powerful Shippo!" He beamed with pride.

Danny laid down flat on his back. This was all just so bizarre. He needed a break. He wanted to go somewhere where he could just lie down on a bed without worrying about falling through it. He hated being a ghost, he thought to himself, HATED it! He tried to pound his fist on the ground, but it went right through. He felt so much emotion well up inside of him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted…Sam. He was surprised at his sudden change of thought. He did want Sam, didn't he? He wanted to be able to make her laugh, and tease her. He wanted to be shy around her and blush at the slightest touch between them. The thought of not being able to see her weakened his heart and sickened his stomach. He had to find a way to fix this. If not for his sake, than for the sake of the woman he…Danny gulped…loved.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Kagome walked over to the well and took a seat. "Now, Garasu used her power to implant within you a small device which was able to channel her power from the past here and separate your two forms, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well," Kagome continued, "If I can purify whatever it is inside you here and then transport your two forms to the past, then you should be recombined when you reach the other side."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Just come here." Kagome said. She wasn't even sure it would work, but right now it was the only idea that she had, and she was going for it. "Stick up your neck, like this" Kagome tilted her head upwards, and waited for Inuyasha to do the same. "Good, good, now this might hurt a bit." Kagome lifted her arrow and pointed the tip and the Jugular vein in Inuyasha's neck. He winced in anticipation. "Since we don't know exactly where in your body the device is hidden, we have to use this point, where I can purify your entire body from one place." She poked the arrow in his neck and waited for them to take effect. All of a sudden a small glass orb produced itself from Inuyasha's neck. Kagome grabbed it and put it in her pocket. "Just in case," she said to herself. She looked back up at Inuyasha "Now you, take that body over the there and jump down the well. Hopefully the passage of time will act as a unifying…"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said, picking up the demon body, "Let's just see if this works." He gave one final look at the frightened girl in the skirt. She really had no idea what was going on.

"Say hi to Danny for me okay?" She said in a half-whisper. Inuyasha nodded.

"Come back when you can, Kagome, we'll probably need you." Inuyasha said. With that he hoisted the demon body over his shoulder and jumped down the well.

_Hello Everyone! Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review! It makes me oh-so-happy! Well, gotta keep this one short! That's all for now : - )_

_Fanty_

_P.S. Special thanks to those of you who always R&R consistently, you know who you are! _


	8. A New Ally

Danny awoke from his nap feeling a little better, but not much. He could hear some commotion in the background and had a sneaking suspicion that that was what woke him up. He picked his head up and glanced around. Then he saw it. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all crowded around the bone-eater's well. Inuyasha must be back.

"So where's that no-account ghost boy?" Inuyasha asked. He was feeling all brand new, now that his body was back to normal. He always felt like such a scaredy-cat, or dog rather, when he was in his human form. He also found that he felt things more intensely as a human. He shivered, but was able to shake it off quite nicely.

"I think he's taking a nap," Sango said, "He was acting a little strange earlier, I hope he's alright now." She glanced in the direction of where Danny had been sleeping to find him lazily floating towards her, his eyes looking heavy.

"So you've decided to come and join the living!" Inuyasha chided. "Well-almost…"

"Hey, I am very much alive!" Danny shot back. "And how'd you get your body back together?" Danny was suddenly very hopeful. "Can you do it to me too? Can you put my body back together?" Danny's eyes were now wide open as he stared up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't help feeling just a little bit sorry for the kid. He was made into a half-ghost, and from what he'd perceived from their encounter with Garasu, he didn't much like it. And now he was stuck in the form he hated. That had to be tough. " Well, I'm not quite sure, Kagome was able to put me back together by pulling out this." He produced the little orb. "And then I went down the well separately and came back out like this. Maybe when she comes she'll be able to help you too!" Inuyasha tried his best to look cheerful, but one thought plagued him. Danny couldn't go down the well. And if he couldn't go down the well, not only would Kagome not be able to put him back together, but he might not even be able to return to his own time. He thought about the girl with the black hair. Sam. She had asked him to say 'hi' to Danny for her. He hadn't said anything yet.

Danny looked down. He could tell that Inuyasha didn't think there was any hope for him. He looked up at Inuyasha again, "Did you see Sam?" He asked simply

"Yeah, she said to say hi." Inuyasha said. How sad this all seemed

"Is she…okay?" Danny asked cautiously. He was fairly sure nothing had happened to her, but some part of his brain needed to hear that she was just fine.

"Yeah, she's fine." Inuyasha said, thinking about her solemn, worried face. Was she really fine? "But don't worry!" Inuyasha said, brightening up. "You'll see her for yourself once we get you fixed and back in your own time. Once Kagome…"

"She'll be of no use to him. He can't go back to his time. Not with your help, not with Kagome's." A soul-skimmer slithered out from the forest, weaving in between treetops. "There is only one way to return things to the way they were, and that is to defeat Garasu once and for all."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted. The woman gave him a cold stare, one that seemed to have the power to shatter souls. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come to get this apparition out of our time." She shifted her stare to Danny. "It is not right for him to be here."

"Tell me!" Danny shouted excitedly. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to just be able to go home. If this mysterious woman, Kikyo, knew how to get him there, there wouldn't be anything that he wouldn't do.

"There is nothing more to say." The woman began to walked past Inuyasha and said something inaudible to him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Danny. Then Kikyo walked away from Inuyasha and as she passed by Danny she gave him a look. A look that was either sinister or calming. Danny didn't know what to make of her, as she walked across the grassy field where everyone had been sitting. As Danny watched her silhouette shrink into the distance, he turned around to see Inuyasha staring at him. But why? As he began to turn back around he was greeted with the sight of an arrow, shot by Kikyo, coming straight for him. He didn't have time to duck away, and the arrow got him right through the neck

------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Tucker checked his watch. It was nearly 9:00. Where were Danny and Sam? He had thought that they were coming back with him, but then they just left after their tour was done. He knew Danny had told him where he was going. Some kind of shrine or something. He had to investigate. He got up from his seat and opened the local phone book. He looked under shrines. "867 entries!" He shouted. Thank goodness he didn't have a roommate. He sighed. "Well at least I have my work cut out for me!" He thought about going out tonight and looking for Danny, but he barely even knew his way around, and if there was something he didn't want to be, it was lost in a foreign country. He laid down on his bed and decided the best course of action for right now would be to go to sleep. It was hard work, worrying and all. Just as soon as he was about to fall into the peaceful abyss that was dreamland, he heard a harsh pound on the door. "What!" He said impatiently. Who could be pounding on _his _door? He rose from his bed as he heard the pounding a second time. He groaned and reached for the door knob. However when he opened the door, he saw something that he definitely did not expect.

"Tucker," Sam breathed, "We need your help." Sam elbowed her way in the door, and was followed by another girl who appeared to be Japanese and looked to be around her age. But this was not what was so bothersome to Tucker. The thing that bothered him was that they had Danny's comatose body hoisted between them and were laying it on the bed.

_Yay! Another chappie this week! PLEASE please PLEASE review! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. Come on guys, I know you're out there…_

_Fanty_

_Zelda-rules: To answer your questions, (and they are good questions, I guess I shoulda been more specific) the whole arrow stabbing thing was more of a gentle prick, so I guess the only blood drawn was maybe a tiny drop or two. The idea wa to introduce a pure object and clarify any evil that was lurking inside the body (i.e. the glass ball). The glass ball was removed a la Sailor Moon. If you remember how things just kind of appear outside of people's bodies, (starseeds, crystals, etc.) that's kinda how I envisioned it. It didn't physically come out of his body, it just kinda dissolved from inside his body and re formed outside of it. Hope this makes sense now, sorry for the confusion : -) _


	9. Danny's Weak Spirit

_AN: Updated 9/27 to fix some really ugly errors I didn't catch last time! _

What was this? Danny struggled to move but couldn't. Under ordinary circumstances, an arrow, no matter where it was shot, wouldn't stop him, it would just phase through him. But this arrow was different. This arrow held him steadfast to a tree. He tried to speak, but the only thing that could come out of his throat was misplaced ghost energy. Kikyo noted Danny's gaping mouth and walked towards him.

"Just as I thought," Kikyo said. She clasped her hand around the arrow and pulled it from Danny's neck. Instinctively Danny's hands flew to his neck to make sure everything was alright. He looked up at Kikyo, bewildered, and waited for her to explain herself. "The victims of Garasu, meet their fate because of a tiny glass jewel that she places within their neck." She said. "This jewel slowly drains one half of their being until finally it gains enough power to transport one half directly to Garasu. If you had one of those beads, this arrow would have purified it and removed it from your body." Kikyo looked at Danny. "But you didn't." The group sat in silence for a moment before Danny spoke.

"I think I might have come in contact with it, when I went through Inuyasha's body…" Danny looked around. "Maybe it only needed a second or two of contact to separate my body?" He thought for a moment. Garasu had said something about this hadn't she?

"_Now you," Garasu said, looking at Danny. "You are an anomaly. It seems you were not born a half breed. You were so easy to separate, almost as if your two sides didn't even want each other."_

"Garasu said I was easy to separate, maybe that's why I only needed brief contact with the jewel for my two sides to detach." Danny had a triumphant thought. It was all coming together now! Now that they knew the how the problem was caused, they could solve it. "Yeah, probably because I wasn't born a half-breed, that's why it was so easy!"

"Or because your spirit is so weak" Inuyasha said. "You've forgotten what Garasu said about your sides not wanting each other. Maybe it was inevitable."

Danny thought about this. Did he really hate his ghost that much? Yes. He did. He hated this cursed body, hated everything about it. "Maybe," Danny said "But how can we fix it now?" His triumphant thoughts had faded. If his two sides didn't mesh well enough as it was, how could he ever hope to reunite them?

"We must go to defeat Garasu" Kikyo said. "Garasu has much power, but until now, I had not yet heard of her power being able to cross time. Her being able to bring your form back to this time shows that she is a force to be reckoned with. However we must proceed swiftly, because with that amount of power, it is only a matter of time before she is able to call your human body to her and feast from it"

Inuyasha stood. "Alright! Let's go!" He was joined by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Danny rose slowly. The thought of His human form, lying helpless somewhere made his stomach retch. He didn't want to loose his humanity, he didn't know if he could ever survive if he had to remain ghost. Would he have to go and live in the ghost zone? Would he ever see his parent again? He couldn't face them as a ghost, he just couldn't. And what about Sam? Would he ever see her again? Would she accept him as a ghost, even when he couldn't accept himself?

Kikyo lead the group west, towards the setting sun. Hopefully, Danny thought, it's not too late even now.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tucker listened in disbelief as Sam recounted the events that had befallen Danny in the past few hours. When she finished her tale, he just looked at the body of his friend. "So what can we do now?" was all he could say at length.

Kagome saw her opportunity and took it. "I'm going to go back into the past, where Danny is, and see what I can do to help."

Sam looked up at Kagome with large eyes. She didn't want her to leave, it seemed to Sam that Kagome was the only one in this situation who was not incredibly panicked, or at least, not since she had seen Inuyasha. " Please," She said simply. "don't go…"

Kagome gave her most hopeful expression to Sam "It's for Danny, I know you can handle things here Sam" She put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I think in this situation we all have to do the very most that we can to help, and right now, I can help Danny the most by being in the past. You can help Danny the most right here, Sam, I know you can do it! We'll help him together." Sam nodded. She wasn't sure what she could do, but apparently Kagome knew what she was doing. She said a few parting words, and then Tucker walked her to the door.

Sam heard the door close, and she wondered for the first time if everything was going to be alright. She had always taken for granted that Danny would pull though, fighting ghosts and all. She had never once feared for his life. The feeling had come upon her swiftly, and it made her heart tremble and her mind race. She saw Tucker come up to her.

"Hey, Sam…I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, so I'm gonna leave you alone for awhile." Sam nodded. "But before I go, Kagome gave this to me, and I thought you should have it." He produced a small glass bead. "She said it might have something to do with Danny being separated and all, and she said to make sure it stays safe." Sam gently picked up the bead. She remembered how it had produced itself out of Inuyasha's neck after Kagome had pricked it with her arrow. She looked at Tucker with a appreciative expression. As he turned to leave the room, Sam couldn't help but ask Tucker one question.

"Do you think I'll ever see Danny again?" She held her breath.

Tucker turned one eye to in her direction, but kept his gaze to the floor, "Only Danny knows that." Sam turned her gaze to the floor as well. She clasped the bead tightly and held it to her chest. She finally took a breath, and let out a sob. There was nothing else she could do.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran all the way home, the whole way thinking of that expression in Sam's eyes. She knew what Sam was feeling, and she knew that she had to help her. Sam was afraid for the life of the boy she loved. Kagome knew the feeling all too well. Looking at the sky, she noted that it was just past nightfall. Hopefully she had made good time, and there was still hope for Danny. When she finally got back to her shrine she jumped directly down the well. But when she climbed out on the other side however, she was very much dismayed to see that she was all alone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fanty sits alone in a dark corner_

"_What has happened to my readers? Did they all just stop reviewing? Where did I go wrong? Do they not like the story anymore? If they do, I really wish they would tell me…then maybe I could fix it! But this not knowing…"_

_All of a sudden a mysterious man clouded in shadow appears_

"_I cannot tell you my name, but if you put this Sesshoumaru in your story, they are bound to review."_

_Fanty looks up puzzled, "But how do you know this?"_

"_I just know…"_

"_Thanks for your help Sesshomaru…"_

"_How did you know my name?" The voice was suddenly very aggrivated. "Didn't this Sesshomaru tell you …" There was a pause. The shadowed figure regained it's composure. "Forget we ever had this conversation"_

"…"

Please review guys!


	10. A Drink of Water

"I'm thirsty Jaken-sama! When are we stopping for water?" Rin asked immpatiently

"Will you just shut up!" Jaken turned an angry eye towards the annoying little girl. "We'll get you water and then you'll have to pee, and then you'll be hungry and then you'll have to..."

"Jaken!" A commanding voice stopped his complains. "Go with Rin and find some water."

Jakens body stood erect with attention "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He was always more than excited when his master paid attention to him. Although nowadays it seemed that he was only giving him the time of day for Rin's sake. Should he be a little bit upset about this? No, Jaken thought, He could never be upset at the perfection that was his master, Sesshoumaru.

"Hurry up, Jaken-sama!" the little voice snapped Jaken out of his thoughts. She was already at the edge of the forest!

"Coming, wait for me!" Jaken scurried off to join her. He knew it was the end for him if anything ever happened to that little girl.

As they walked together in search of a spring Rin noticed something. She pointed to several white snake figures floating in the sky. "What are those?" she asked.

"Those are soul skimmers." Jaken said matter-of-factly. "Kikyo, is probably around here somewhere." He muttered to himself.

"Kikyo?" Rin asked. "Who is Kikyo?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny!" Sam called, "Danny!" He was running so fast, she could barely keep up with him.

"Don't follow me Sam! GET AWAY!" He yelled back, using his ghost howl. Sam was knocked to the ground, and fell painfully flat on her back.

"Danny why are you running from me! Why!" She tried her best to get up, but something held her to the floor. Danny stopped. He slowly began to turn around…

Sam arose with a start. Another nightmare. She looked at the motionless form of Danny right next to her. The same as when she went to sleep. She sat up and looked out the window and sighed. What would become of them? She wished with all her heart that she had told him how she felt. Her lips formed the words "I love you," but no sound came from them. She took Danny's hand, as if it would help. But then something strange happened. Her hand started to tingle. She looked down, and then she noticed her whole body had started to glow, along with Danny's. Then she felt the hand that was holding Danny's hand grow white-hot. But by the time she noticed what was going on, it was too late.

- ------------------------------------ ------------------------- -----------------------------

Kagome looked around for any signs of her friends." Sango, Miroku? Anybody?" She called. Why would they leave without her, she wondered. All of a sudden she heard a rustling noise in the forest in the west. The rustling was accompanied by some voices, one a high pitched sing song voice, and the other one sounded like a grumbly old man. Kagomee listened intently for the voices to become audible.

"Ja-aken…Wh-y-y are you so gre-e-en?" The little sing-song voice crooned.

"Why do I get stuck with you all the time!" The other voice grumbled.

It was Jaken and Rin! Ke thought excitedly. "Hello Ri-Chan!" She called. Maybe Rin would help her, she had seemed like such a sweet little girl. And so cute too!

"Kagome!" The little girl ran towards the source of the voice.

"Wait wait wait!" Jaken called after her. Gosh this girl was so fast! And his short legs could only keep up so much!

Kagome watched Rin's little figure come out of the forest. She had a big smile on her face, and looked genuinely happy to see Kagome. They embraced, and said a few words of greeting, "Where are all your friends?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with that? Have you seen anyone near here?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, only this one lady with flying snakes, but Jaken said she was dead."

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked with surprise.

"Yeah! But how do you know her? Is she your friend?" Rin asked.

"Well, sort of…" Kagome answered, "Where did you see her?"

"Over…thataway," Rin pointed to the western woods, from where her and Jaken had just emerged.

"Ok Rin, thanks for your help!" Kagome embraced the little girl quickly and started running off towards the woods.

"See ya later Kagome!" Rin called. "Hmmm…maybe I shoulda asked her where I could finda drink…" Rin thought for a moment. "Oh well! Come on Jaken!" She began marching. Jaken grumbled. He hated babysitting.

-------- -------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------

Garasu looked to the sky. Only a little longer until the full moon reached it's peak in the nighttime sky. It had required nearly all her power to reclaim the bodies of the two half-breeeds But now they were both in tact, although one seemed to have turned into a female. She had heard of a spring in China that was said to alter one's condition so that when your body came into contact with cold water you would turn into a female. Was this a result of that spring? She walked over to the bodies, but then noticed that one was moving.

"What happened?" the girl said, slowly rising off the body of the one known as Danny.

"Don't play stupid Inuyasha," Garasu said condescendingly, "You know exactly where you are. I told you that I would devour your Demon half, and now you are here to meet your fate!" Garasu decided she should also note something about the female disguise he seemed to be in. "Oh, and your silly girl costume won't help you, I know you're still Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha! You're looking for Inuyasha!" Sam asked surprised. "I'm definitely not him! He's long gone by now!" Sam looked around. Or was he? They had somehow been mysteriously transported inside some type of cave. And from the way things were going, Sam guessed that she had been transported to where Ke and Iy were. And where the other half of Danny was. But she wasn't about to let on. "My name is Samantha, and if you want Danny, you'll have to go through me!" She panted vigouously and felt a surge of adrenaline course through her body.

"That is definetly not my little brother, Garasu." A deep voice called. Garasu turned around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

-------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"_Did that seem a little fast to you?" Fanty asked._

"_Definetly! And I know a thing or two about fast!" Koga said._

"_Well, I'm just trying to bring everyone together so that this fight can FINALLY take place. I have a feeling it's taking too long and some people might loose interest or something..." _

_A very angry expression came over Koga's face, "Everyone….?" _

_Ummmm…let's just forget this conversation… sorry if this chapter seemed a little…well…all over the place! Don't Forget to REVIEW! _

_Thanks!_

_Fanty_

_PS: Oh and did you catch the Ranma reference? MUHAHA!_


	11. Sesshomaru and Garasu

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Garasu stammered. "I planted the Garasu no Tama in him, there was no way he could have escaped! It was INSIDE him!"

"Silence." Sesshomaru said simply. "You have failed to accomplish what I needed, and now it seems that I have no more use for you." Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"Please! Don't go! I'll do anything you ask! You wanted me to weaken Inuyasha so that you could take your sword, right? Well, leave it to me! I'll defeat him myself, with the help of the life energy from this hanyou!" She pointed towards Danny. "Please Sesshomaru-sama, don't leave me, we could have such a wonderful life together!" The woman, who was feared for all her beauty and majesty was now on the floor in tears. She had loved Sesshomaru from afar for so long. She couldn't just give up her hopes and dreams now, could she? She remembered approaching Sesshomaru for the first time, nearly one-hundred years ago.

----flashback----

Sesshomaru looked behind him. That girl was still there, hiding behind a tree. She knew he knew she was there, so why didn't she just come right out? "Why are you following me?" he called over his shoulder. "Surely you have something better to do."

A young Garasu stepped out from behind the tree where she had been hiding. "I-I just wanted to know more about L-Lord Sesshomaru" She stammered.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, and turned to face this woman who obviously had more than just a passing interest in him. "And why is that? Most other youkai fear me. Why is it that you, a devastatingly weak _hanyou_, want to learn about me?" He narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"I-I just, well you see, I've been alone pretty much my entire life, and I just, I wanted to be with someone. I know you've been alone a lot too, I thought maybe we could be friends…"

"This Sesshomaru has no friends!" He boomed. He began walking again.

"W-wait!" Garasu called out to him. She began running from her position behind the tree until she was smack-dab in front of him. "Please don't go…" She said, bowing before him, "You don't know how long I've been alone! I'll do anything, ANYTHING, if we can just…if you'll just…be my friend" She lowered her head as far to the ground as was possible, showing the deepest respect.

Sesshomaru kicked her. "Filthy hanyou! Don't you dare show respect towards me again!" He yelled. Garasu sobbed on the ground as he walked past. "If you want to do something for me, get rid of another hanyou, the one called Inuyasha. If you can bring yourself to get rid of one of your kind. I may speak with you again"

As he walked into the distance Garasu thought to herself. She couldn't kill someone else. Although she had never known her father, and her mother had died in childbirth, she still had an idea of respect for life. The village where she was born had cast her out immediately, leaving her in her infancy to die in the middle of a forest. She would have died if it wasn't for an old woman who had mistakenly taken her in. However the woman died when Garasu was only seven, and she barely remembered her even now. She had been alone since then. She had wandered the world, looking for a companion, someone to at least accept her for who she was. That was when she started following Sesshomaru. He, like her, always traveled alone, and she thought maybe he needed someone to talk to as well.

Several years went by, and Garasu began looking for ways to hone her skills as a jewel-making hanyou to carry out Sesshomaru's request. She had known since she was very young how to make jewels, she supposed that the ability to fashion them was the gift her youkai father had given her. She didn't know however, that she could use them to manipulate the world around her until a black miko found her making rubies. The miko took her in and taught her how to make jewels that she could use to control her surroundings, other people, and finally, absorb energy. She started off slowly, of course, but then, as she became more powerful, the black miko began to use her for her own purposes. She would bring her to different villages and have her use her jewels to suck all the energy from the villagers. She would then ask Garasu to put the energy in a jewel form and use it to cast spells. She taught Garasu not to pay attention to the villagers' dying faces, just to focus on the warm feeling of the energy flooding her body. Garasu paid attention to this lesson, and learned to live for the feeling. However, she quickly grew tired of the warm feeling of the human energy, and thirsted for something stronger, something she knew would make Sesshomaru proud. One day she finally worked up the courage to ask the miko how to suck energy from a hanyou. The miko looked at her.

"You! Another hanyou, and you want to take energy from one of your own kind?" She glared at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have some mind to leave me! I will not allow this!" And with that the miko slapped her across the face. "Remember you do as I tell you! You will continue to work for ME!" With that the miko stormed out of the room. That night, however, when the miko returned, she met her fate when Garasu used the energy that she had been saving for herself to animate the remains of the last village they had terrorized together. The villagers came at her and devoured her flesh before Garasu put them back in the ground. She collected the energy that the bodies of the villagers had collected from her, put it in a jewel and took off.

Garasu spent the next sixty-five years honing her craft by herself in the mountains. She began to use her manipulative crystals to breed weak youkai with humans and create hanyous for her to test her skill. She became ruthless, separating the human and youkai sides from the babies and devouring their energy. And then the time came. She went back to Sesshomaru.

However this time the man she saw was different, and he was no longer alone. He had a little youkai who waddled along after him, and he also had a human girl with him. Garasu didn't understand this. She walked in front of him.

"Have you gotten rid of my little brother yet?" He asked simply.

"No," said Garasu, "but I'm going to go to do it right now, and I wanted you to know that in one week's time, he'll be completely separated, and I can destroy him"

"Good." Sesshomaru said "But don't destroy him, I want get my sword back from him. I'll be waiting for you a week from now."

He didn't specify when or where he'd be, but Garasu knew he'd find her. And now that it was done, and she'd failed. She began to wonder what all this was for. Had she taken the wrong path? What had she become? Garasu snapped out of her trance when she heard the sound of people entering her domain.

"So you're the one who tried to separate me!" A male voice cried. It was Inuyasha.

_EDIT: 10-13-05: Fixed some inconsistencies _

_The Return of Fanty's Notes! The Chapter 9-10-11 Edition_

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I would love some input for these last few chapters, and reviewing really helps me. I had originally intended something WAAY different for this chapter, but let me know what you think of the shape the story has taken. Any thoughts/Ideas are much appreciated._

_Special Thanks to: KatrinaKaiba_, _Oracle Master_, _Charmed Sakura, and candidus-lupus-full moon_

_You guys are great! Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters! _


	12. Garasu's Broken Heart

"So you've finally come then," Garasu looked at the hanyou standing before her. "Well welcome, you don't know how long I've wanted to meet you."

"Keh! I'll destroy you, how about that!" Inuyasha yelled. He wasn't alone. Garasu noted that he had quite a sizeable entourage in tow, consisting of what seemed to be a monk, demon exterminator, a dead miko, and a little kitsune. This guy definitely seemed to have his bases covered.

"Hah!" Garasu said. "You can't possibly hope to win against the combined forces of the Garasu and lord Sesshomaru!" She looked over at Sesshomaru with what might have been a little too-cheerful of a look. He glanced back at her, but her attention was drawn towards the bewildered expression on Inuyasha's face.

"Sesshomaru?" His focus darted over to where Garasu had been looking. And sure enough there was the figure of his brother, just standing around as if nothing was happening. Inuyasha didn't quite know what to think of the situation. This was definetly out of character for Sesshomaru. Sure he and Inuyasha fought a lot, but he had never tried to involve anyone else in their feud. "So, you needed someone else to fight me didn't you?" Inuyasha said mockingly, "Well, I should have know, so does this mean your acknowledging the fact that I'm stronger?" He hoisted his sword and looked over at his brother, whose face remained expressionless.

"Keep dreaming, little brother" he said calmly. "I would never ask for help to fight you, especially from a filthy hanyou." He turned toward Garasu, "Don't bother me again." He said simply, and then walked off into the distance.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha. He looked at Garasu, who was staring in disbelief at the indifferent silhouette of the youkai that she had spent the last hundred years trying to prove herself to. Why was he doing this to her? Didn't he know how much he needed her?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She screamed into the night. Tears welled up in her eyes and began streaming down her face. She turned her eyes towards Inuyasha. He was looking directly at her. She didn't like that look on his face. The look of…sympathy. This was all his fault anyway!

"You!" She yelled. She gathered up a massive amount of energy inside herself and thrust hundreds of pointed rubies at him.

"Watch out!" He called to the group. They all were able to duck the blast successfully. "Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought you were mad at Sesshomaru!"

A groan was heard from the entourage, "Inuyasha, you're so slow" A high-pitched voice called. However, before Inuyasha could get to ripping that little good-for-nothing kitsune apart, Garasu spoke.

"Sesshomaru said that he would be my friend if you were gone…so…BE….GONE!" She seemed to exert all her energy into her attack, this time thrusting thousands of diamonds in the direction of the group. This time the attack was so fast, and so powerful that this time, no one was able to escape. The shards hit their targets perfectly, and now Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and even Shippo were pinned to the wall of the cave. Garasu looked them in the eves, as she fashioned a large weapon with which to finish them off. Tears still streaming down her face she looked at her handiwork. Her diamonds had pierced the human woman through the shoulder, so she wasn't completely immobilized. She tried in vain to pull herself up off of the diamond, but it was no use, it was too big. The others seemed to be in a similar predicament. The little kisune was crying hysterically. He was being held down by the diamond shard stuck in his left thigh. Garasu approached him. Her tears had dried and as she hoisted the weapon above the struggling fox demon, she asked him one question. "Why wasn't I good enough?" The rest of the group looked on in horror as Garsu brought the weapon down.

Just then, a blazing light arrow came from the opening of the cave, and hit Garsu squarely in the back. "Take THAT!" a triumphant voice called. Garasu reeled in pain, and Kagome rushed to Shippo's aid. "Shippo-chan, are you alright?" She asked.

"My leg…hurts…so bad…" He stuttered out. He was starting to look pale from all the blood loss. He could barely move. Kagome grabbed a hold of the jewel that was lodged fast in his leg and pulled with all her strength. But it would not budge. It seemed to have been thrown with such a force that it was firmly lodged in the cave wall. And there was no moving it. Kagome looked in horror and her friends' faces, turning pale from all the blood loss.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Kikyo-sama, Inuyasha!" She ran over to each one trying to pull out the jewel shards, but it was no use. Garasu laughed.

"Tell, me, would you rather I take the lives of these people, as I was intending to do originally, or should I just let you watch them die slowly?"

"Who's…dying…?" A faint voice tried to yell. A small laugh escaped his lips. "If you think…you can get rid…of me, you're…wrong…" He choked out. A small trickle of blood came from his mouth. Then he went limp.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She ran to his side. The diamond had gotten him squarely in the chest. She grabbed his hand and was horrified that it felt cold.

"He's not dead yet." Garasu said. Kagome looked in her direction. Her pointed weapon produced itself at Kagome's feet. "Go ahead, kill him. Kill the one you love. End that suffering."

"Never!" Kagome whispered. Then she pulled out another arrow and shot Garasu again. Garasu didn't even try to dodge it.

"Don't you see?" She asked. "My life force is gone, I used it all. You're fighting someone with no will to live." She looked at the arrow now firmly planted in her chest. "Now let's all die together, shall we?"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Garasu whipped around to see Danny Phantom looking directly into her eyes.

_Alright! Finally some action! Sorry this chapter was a little late, I've had a pretty busy week. Don't forget to review everyone! Oh and I have new Idea for a fanfiction, I'm gonna pitch it on my profile page, please check it out and leave me some feedback and tell me what you think, if it's not too much trouble :- ) _

_Zelda-rules- So happy to hear from you again! Great to hear you like all the new developments. You're a great reader/reviewer! Your comments are always so constructive and helpful. Thanks so much ! _

_Candidus-lupus-full-moon- glad you liked it_

_KatrinaKaiba- Yeah, it was a little short, but I wanted to end it where the action started. But I'm glad you liked it. I was worried you wouldn't 'cause you like Sesshy so much, and he does come across a little negatively here. Thanks for the review, as always! _

_Oracle Master- Yeah, I've always seen Sesshomaru as such a cold character, but it always works for him. Glad you liked._


	13. What is a Friend?

"That's right, you heard me!" The specter shouted at the pathetic form of the once-powerful Garasu. He flew over towards the dying forms of his comrades.

"No!" Garasu shouted. She plunged her way in between Danny and the others. "I have to die! I won't go alone! All my life I've been alone." She whimpered. "I was born alone, was forced to live alone. I thought I could live a life with Lord Sesshomaru, but he abandoned me, just like everyone else. Don't you see? We can all be together in death."

Danny stared at her for a moment. This woman was the most pathetic creature he had ever encountered. But some part of him knew how she felt. Ever since he had been made a phantom, he felt like no one understood him. But now he knew that that was a lie. He had friends. "Garasu…" he began, "we don't have to die here, we can all be together and be friends." He extended his hand, "let me help you". He said simply.

Garasu looked at him wide-eyed. What? Someone offering to help her? "Why?" she asked.

"Because, Garasu, you and I are going to save our friends!" With that he phased through her being and was able to remove the arrow from her chest. "Now come on, and help me! I know you can Garasu!" he shouted. With that he motioned to Sam and Kagome and the trio started helping their friends.

Garasu felt her chest. It was healing rapidly. He had…saved her. She couldn't believe it. She watched as Danny began phasing her diamonds out of his friends' bodies. Kagome and Sam quickly laid them gently on the floor, trying their best to revive each one. But it was to no avail. They were all unconscious and both Sam and Kagome were powerless to stop the bleeding. They were all deathly pale. As soon as Danny phased the last diamond out, he went back over to Garasu.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" He asked her. She looked him in his eyes. He had called himself her friend.

"Danny," She began, "What is it that friends do?" Danny gave her a puzzled look. "I've never had any before, and I always wanted to know."

"They help each other." He said simply. He waited for a response from Garasu. Would she help them? Could she help them?

"Very well, then" she said softly, "But just, do one thing for me. Don't forget me." With that she turned her back on Danny and faced Kagome and Sam. "Get away," she said sternly. The pair looked up at Danny. He gave an approving nod, and they both huddled away from the bodies of their friends. Kagome was crying. Sam looked up at Danny. She saw him talking to Garasu. What was going on?

All of a sudden a bright yellow light came forth from Garasu. At first it enveloped just Inuyasha, then it became larger and included Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo. Then it expanded even more and included Kagome and Sam. Garasu turned toward Danny. He eyes filled with tears. "Don't forget me," she whispered. After that, the last thing Danny remembered before the yellow warmth flooded his senses, was why Garasu's chest was bleeding again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey wake up you!" A familiar voice shouted. "Come on, you weren't even injured and you're still asleep? Feh!"

"Inuyasha, you really shouldn't try to wake him up like that! I, mean, you should be a little kinder to the one who basically saved your life." Another voice said.

"Whatever! I owe my life to no one!" He said indifferently. But then his voice changed. "Hey wait, I didn't mean it, I only meant-" He didn't finish in time.

"Osuwari." A giant thud was heard, followed by several muffled obscenities. A giggle was heard. And it wasn't Kagome's.

"Sam." Danny opened his eyes to see Sam giggling over the flattened shape of Inuyasha.

"Danny!" She rushed over to him, "you're finally awake!" She couldn't resist giving him a giant hug. "I was so worried about you!" Danny lost himself in the embrace. But he soon realized something.

"Hey! You're hugging me!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I know, and I've kinda been wanting to tell you…" she started.

"That means that I'm back together!" He shouted. He sprang up and began jumping for joy. "Oh this is so great! I thought I was going to be stuck as a ghost forever. But I'm ba-ack, I'm ba-ack!" He started singing an original tune of triumph.

"Yeah, that too…" Sam said to no one in particular. She watched Danny do his dorky little victory dance. She had to admit that it was sort of cute. Okay, she thought, maybe everything about Danny was sort of cute. She had to tell him that someday.

Danny stopped short. "Hey, but, what about Garasu?" He had almost completely forgotten about her in the joy of his being put back together. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She used all of her life force to save us." Another familiar voice said. It was Miroku. " Kagome told us what happened. And we are all very grateful to both you and Sam for coming to help us. Especially Sam…" The monk was interrupted by a crack on the head by an enraged woman standing beside him. "Sango…" he sighed. "You were here…"

"Of course I was here you lecherous monk!" she yelled. The two began arguing. It was almost adorable in a bodily harm sort of way. Danny turned back to Sam.

"I don't understand any of this, do you?" He asked.

"Nope." She said simply

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?" he mused

"Well, Garasu left this behind." She produced a small white bead. "And I have one just like it. She produced another identical bead from her pocket. "This was the thing she used to transport you here, and I think it will transport us back."

Danny took one of the beads from her hand. All of a sudden things around him got fuzzy. He saw the distorted shape of Inuyasha running towards him, but he never made it. Danny clasped Sam's hand as they were miraculously transported back to the future.

_Hello all! And this is not the end by the way. The next chapter will be the last, however. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. And if there's anything or anybody you want to be in the last chapter, name it! It can be as crazy as you want, in fact I encourage zaniness! I want this last chapter to be as fun as possible, so don't hesitate!. It's going up either Friday or Tuesday (depending on review times) so send me those ideas! _

_Cheers!_

_Fanty_


	14. OMAKE

_A/n : This is just a little add-on, not to be taken seriously. The story technically ended in the last chapter. This is just me being silly. _

Chapter 14- OMAKE

Garasu looked down from heaven. She was satisfied. She understood now that her whole life had been leading up to that moment…

_Garasu turned toward Danny. He eyes filled with tears. "Don't forget me," she whispered_.

She wanted to see him again, her "friend", Danny Phantom. All of a sudden she felt a strange presence. She tried to look over her shoulder, but before she could, it was already done.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny looked over his shoulder. He sure was going to miss this place. They were leaving in two days, and Danny had some errands he wanted to run before he left. First he wanted to spend some more time with Kagome and Inuyasha before he left. He was so happy he had made such great friends here. He thought for a second. Friends. He wondered to himself how Garasu was doing. He strolled along the sidewalks, admiring the place he had come to love so much. All of a sudden Danny noticed the unusual form of what seemed to be a man passed out, rather awkwardly, in front of Higurashi Shrine. It almost looked as if he were smirking. Danny rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" he shouted to the figure. The man began to open his eyes.

"Danny, it's you!" The man shouted.

"Huh?" How did this man know Danny?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Kagome looked over her work. She wanted to send Danny off home the right way. Now let's see. She had packed several bags of munchies, a couple ornaments from her shrine, and some manga to read on the way home. She tried to think. All of a sudden she heard something come up behind her.

"Oohhhh… are these for me?" an excited voice asked. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha salivating over the garlic-flavored potato chips that were intended for Danny. She quickly grabbed them out of his too-eager hands.

"No, those are for Danny," she said "he has a long trip home and I want to make sure he doesn't go hungry." Inuyasha began to reach for the bag again. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began. He threw the bag back on the pile. She turned back to her work. Now was there anything she'd forgotten?

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -

"H-how do you know my name?" Danny asked.

"You, you don't recognize me?" The man looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. He slowly sat up. "Maybe it's the light, now don't you recognize me, my emerald eyes?" Danny looked into the man's eyes that were clearly brown.

"Ummmm…do you know where you are mister?" The man gave Danny a very annoyed and yet hurt expression.

"Of course I do, we're in Japan, and why did you call me mister? I am most certainly…" The man looked down at his chest. An expression of horror came on his face. "Why, where are my…" He groped his face, "where are my…" He looked at Danny. "What did you DO to me?" he asked.

"Okay, hang on a second, first of all, I didn't DO anything to you, I just found you here. You've probably fallen and bumped your head and are having some sort of amnesia. Why don't we start with what you remember. What's your name."

The man gave a mixed expression. "Well, I guess something went wrong…" He looked up at Danny as a single tear ran down his face. "It's me Danny, Garasu". Danny's face immediately connected with the pavement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you hear something?" Kagome whirled around. Inuyasha was sniffing the air.

"It's Danny," He said, "that way". He pointed to the entrance of the shrine, as he rushed alongside Kagome to see what all the trouble was. However what they found was one of the oddest things. It seemed Danny had passed out, and there was a strange-looking man knelt over his body.

"Why-y-y did it have to be you" He shrieked. "Oh cruel fate, you bring me back here just to watch him die… WAAAHHHH…"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances. "Ummm…." Inuyasha started, "You know this guy's not dead right?" The man turned around to face Inuyasha. Then a very disturbing expression came over his face.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" The man yelled. He ran into Inuyasha and began to hold him tightly. Kagome's face turned quite red.

"Just who exactly are YOU?" She demanded.

The man just stood there. "Why does no one recognize me?" He said to himself. He unconsciously groped his chest. "Oh, that's why." He seemed to say to no one. Kagome couldn't stand it any longer and began prying the strange delusional man off of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for everything I put you and your friends through" He said.

"Huh?" Kagome stopped short. Alright now she really needed answers.

"Alright apparently there's been some kind of mix up," the man said, "But I am Garasu, you know the one you guys fought a couple hundred years ago…yeah, totally me". Garasu looked around for some kind of a response, but none came. Inuyasha's jaw seemed to be somewhere on the floor. "Anyways," he continued "I have no Idea why I'm here, or why I'm a man, so I just figure I'll have some fun with you guys, my _friends_, while I'm here, you know?" Kagome's jaw joined Inuyasha's on the pavement. This was by far, the weirdest thing she had ever experienced. She reflected for a moment on all the stuff that had happened to her before. Never mind, she thought, maybe not, But this one sure ranks up there. A rustling was heard behind Garasu. Danny was beginning to come to. "Oh Danny!" Garasu yelled. He began running for Danny, but Inuyasha held him back.

"Maybe hold off on the hugging for a little bit," he said. "We don't want Danny fainting again…"

THE END


End file.
